Stained
by Kaitourei
Summary: "I've been stained father..." ~ Rock's final, bitter thoughts...


Stained

-A tribute to Rock Red-

By Kaitourei

Disclaimer: I don't own Metropolis!

~

So you think I'm dead do you?

Am I really out of you're fuckin' way "father"?

Guess again…

Blood pours from my open wound. Pain shoots through my body, but pain can be ignored. You taught me that didn't you? You had me trained; you pushed me beyond physical limits. 

And I did it willingly… all for you. 

I loved you, yes. You were my idol, my inspiration. It was you who kept me from slashing my wrists. It was you who stopped me from throwing myself into oblivion. I had someone to love, to look up to. I had something I'd never had before, something the boys I used to know would brag about. I had a father. 

Now I pay.

How many times have I protected you; I stopped assassinations and other attempts to bring you down. I was ever faithful, and for what?

So you could throw me away for some inorganic "human"?

So you can have your "real" child back? 

So you can strip me of my place and pride?

Father why can't we be the way we were? Father and son... Leader and faithful, loyal follower… 

You know I still keep the picture we took years ago. My first Christmas with you, my first real Christmas ever. You gave me a sailboat… I still have it on my dresser…

Or did you throw that away too? Did you get ride of everything that reminded you of me; the failure, the deceiver… the one who can see the wool your "child" has pulled over your eyes.

Why won't you believe me?

I've been with you longer than "she" has?

What do you try to resurrect the past, when you have a future?

I can hear you talking as they carry me away. You didn't even blink when I was shot. When blood poured down my shirt and "her" chest remain unstained what did you feel? 

Nothing. You felt nothing, you damn politician… I know it.

Your focus, your love is with "her" – that fucking robot. How can you love something hollow? How can you let her take the Ziggurat? Why can't you take it yourself? You deserve it; you've done so much…

Panic. 

What's happening now? My captors have abandoned me.

Something is wrong.

I move from my position on the floor. Blood is nothing; pain is nothing. I fell nothing I need to. 

My two passions: love and hate, burn like a wildfire within me. They rage and scorch each other. Fighting for domination of my heart. The battle rages on as I move, slowly yet surely through the corridors. 

Yes, I'm coming father and hell hath no furry like my scorn. I'm coming for you. Weather it be for good or for bad, I will find you father… 

Father I am torn. My heart is breaking in two. My hate and love for you are ripping me apart. 

Save me father…

Spare me from what I'm to become…

I see you among them. 

They are coming; the satanic bringers of destruction. Eyes flash with unseen furry and malice. 

Oh father, you have brought this upon yourself. Your "child", does she not order them? Does she not count down the hours, minutes, seconds until our world's destruction? 

Father, you have sinned. You tie your love to the devil herself, burning your future, tarnishing the world.

Father what have you done…?

The button shines red in my sight. The beacon of hope, life, and inevitable death. My savior…

My steps are weak, me vision becoming lost, but my mind is set. My goal is in mind. My physical limits are pushed beyond boundaries. Pain and blood are forgotten as I step ever so gradually toward the end. 

Trails of my life flow about me. They stain the floors and the walls I lean against. 

You see "father" I am stained.

My love for you has been stained.

After everything, your hand stains me. 

Deep within my heart, my love dies. In my heart, hate soils what I held for you. My father… I am you savior and slayer.

"Stop! I won't let the junk like you kill my father!"

Shocked to see me are you father? Are you happy to see me alive? I certainly hope not. After all I've given, I have nothing in return.

I won't let junk like them kill my father. I will kill all of you. He and I, with the rest of this damn city, will be in eternity within seconds. You robots cannot kill him and you cannot kill me. You are damned with the rest of us…

I strike the push button. Thank you father, you've given me the key to the end.

There is silence after the click. Tranquil silence, that echoes throughout the chamber deafeningly. 

Two final words my father… 

Good-bye.

It's the end father?

And deep within me I'm both satisfied and sorrowful.

I've been stained father.

~

Authors Notes: Holly crap. Where did this come from? Seriously, I have no clue. This just "appeared".

          Anyway, I kind swung away from the Rock-blows-up-the-Ziggurat-to-save-his-father scenario. Personally I like to think he did in some ways want to save his father, but he also wanted to seek a little vengeance, but then theirs those psycho robots... What about them?

It's sort of like, killing the Duke to save him, but in a way saying "haha" for not listening to his (Rock's) view on Tima, and spiting the robots that he (Rock) hates to much by killing himself and the Duke before they can.

Complex, huh?

Well, please review I'd love to hear what other have to say!


End file.
